


the boy who murdered love

by sullixtion



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M, Romance, The Sims 3, hansol's being awkward, i guess, yuta's being yuta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: хансоль влюбляется и играет в симс. а еще - хочет, чтобы юта был 2д.





	

**Author's Note:**

> diana vickers - the boy who murdered love.mp3

хансоль и не замечает, что тарелка с хлопьями уже давно переполнилась до краев, и молоко выплескивается на стол, пока юта не сообщает об этом, недоуменно глядя на него из-за ноутбука. хансоль поспешно кивает и отворачивается: ему очень хочется упасть пылающим лицом прямо в тарелку, но юта это совсем неправильно поймет.  
  
«если поймет вообще», - настигает его крамольная мысль, и хансолю становится так плохо, что, кажется, легкие воспламенятся от первого же вздоха; поэтому он на пару мгновений задерживает дыхание.   
  
\- с тобой все в порядке?   
  
\- я не выспался, - с трудом выдавливает хансоль. – совсем.  
  
\- заметно, - взгляд юты скользит по нему, и это как-то нехорошо, - знаешь, что? завязывай со своими ночными подработками.   
  
пуля пробивает ему висок, кровь хлещет, скальпель, сестра! у нас огнестрельное! да зашейте уже этому придурку дыру в голове, ветер туда-сюда гуляет, оттого-то он и…  
  
хансоль давится размокшими хлопьями и старается не смотреть на юту, но нельзя не – и ловит себя на том, что уже с минуту пялится на его губы и отстраненно рисует себе картины, в которых лезет через стол и целует его, в ладони взяв лицо.  
  
от ментальной пощечины звенит в голове. или же это на пол падает ложка?  
  
юта в полном недоумении.  
  
  
проблема хансоля, в общем-то, в том, что у него колени дрожать начинают от самого концепта признаний в любви. как это делают, он не представляет, и куча просмотренных аниме тоже не дает ответа. подкинуть письмо? а не слишком ли сопливо? может, зажать в темном углу и, не давая шансов на побег, высказать все в лицо? ага, очень смешно, это что вообще? и он откинется быстрее, чем скажет первое слово.  
  
проблема хансоля в том, что он еще никогда так по-дурацки не влюблялся.  
  
  
юта зовет его на футбол. хансоль опрометчиво соглашается, о чем начинает сожалеть еще до начала игры: он заходит в раздевалку ровно в тот момент, когда накамото стягивает с себя толстовку.   
  
( господи, спаси его грешную душу и внеси в мысли и жизнь порядок ).   
  
помолившись за себя, хансоль удаляется в противоположный конец раздевалки и забивается в самый дальний угол скамейки, где проводит следующие пять минут за безуспешными попытками завязать шнурки.  
  
\- у тебя пальцы дрожат, - сообщает юта, появляясь из ниоткуда и чуть не доводя хансоля до сердечного приступа.  
  
\- слишком много кофеина, - он старается отвечать убедительно.  
  
юта щурится.  
  
\- я же просил покончить с подработками.  
  
хансоль только улыбается. по ночам его ждет куда более увлекательное времяпрепровождение, чем смены в круглосуточном магазине, но юте лучше не знать, что он…  
  
создал в симс их двоих, и они живут в одном доме – самом дешевом, но однажды они накопят побольше денег и переедут на берег океана, хансоль уже присмотрел симпатичное бунгало. у них есть собака – неугомонный золотистый ретривер, который постоянно грызет и без того потрепанный диван. по утрам хансоль подает вафли или оладьи, они вместе завтракают, а потом юта отправляется на работу, где упорно трудится во имя нового дома и финансового благополучия молодой семьи. хансоль же в это время пишет любовные романы и мечтает, что однажды будет получать 4 тысячи в неделю.  
  
иногда они ходят на свидания в кино или театр, где целуются за кулисами, - нажать на другой вариант развлечений у хансоля не хватает смелости. может быть, потом. после свадьбы. они ведь еще даже не встречаются: шкала отношений находится на отметке «предмет воздыхания».  
  
\- не встречаемся? – удивленно спрашивает юта.   
  
хансоль понимает, что сказал это вслух, и прижимается лицом к холодной белой стене.  
  
тяжеловато.  
  
( юта выигрывает – или это хансоль ему проиграл, _ха-ха_ ).  
  
  
сохранившись на всякий случай, хансоль предлагает юте встречаться, и тот соглашается, а игра торжественно поздравляет их с началом отношений. в честь этого они идут в ресторан, приодевшись в официальные костюмы, где им подают вкуснейшую еду от лучших поваров и изысканные десерты. юта хочет завести еще одну собаку: придется обращаться в приют. можно и дом отремонтировать, хоть немного, чтобы внутри было уютнее…  
  
хансоль раздраженно сохраняется, сворачивает окно и убивает процесс через диспетчер задач.  
  
  
юта запускает пальцы в волосы, совершенно непринужденно поправляя челку: идиотская привычка, которую хансоль терпеть не может.  
  
юта зовет его _семпай_ , и хансоль проклинает злоебучий японский язык.  
  
юта улыбается. хансолю кажется, что было бы куда лучше и проще, будь накамото 2д-персонажем. он бы сохранял с ним арты, читал фанфики, смотрел амв и иногда воевал на форумах, и все было бы просто прекрасно, но нет, юту угораздило быть живым человеком. ужасно. отвратительно. кошмарно.  
  
даже фото на скринлок не поставишь – потом объясниться не сможешь.  
  
  
когда у юты ломается ноутбук, хансоль без задней мысли предлагает одолжить свой. юта колеблется и сначала говорит «не стоит», но ему нужно закончить презентацию – приходится согласиться.  
  
хансоль только глубоко ночью вспоминает, что на рабочем столе безмятежно покоится ярлык запуска симс, но успокаивает себя: интересы юты в области гейм-индустрии сводятся к очередной фифа («говорят, туда сюжет введут, представь!»)  
  
  
\- привет, - юта заговорщически подмигивает (господи, помоги). – спасибо за ноут.   
  
\- было бы за что, - натянуто отвечает хансоль.   
  
\- с меня завтрак.  
  
\- да ладно тебе…  
  
\- как насчет оладушков? или бельгийские вафли? я видел недалеко от супермаркета кафе.  
  
хансоль согласен даже сырых лягушек есть, если вдруг окажется, что юта страстный поклонник таких извращений.  
  
к счастью, юта предпочитает нормальную человеческую пищу. желудок хансоля в безопасности. нервная система – не очень, но это другой разговор.  
  
  
\- а тебе нравятся золотистые ретриверы?   
  
\- почему ты спрашиваешь? – бормочет хансоль, подсознание которого начинает бить тревогу.   
  
\- ну, - у юты абсолютно невинный взгляд, - просто так. интересуюсь. они забавные, правда, нужно воспитывать с детства, иначе пострадает мебель.  
  
 _этот больной ублюдок открывал игру._  
  
и добавляет похоронным ударом, сбивая все хп до нуля:  
  
\- никогда бы не подумал, что ты любишь симс.  
  
 _фаталити_. хансоль повержен и дергается в конвульсиях.  
  
\- все лучше, чем фифа, - лихорадочно шепчет хансоль, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид и одновременно с этим понимая, насколько убого выглядит.  
  
\- хансоль, - устало.  
  
\- а?  
  
\- ты ешь давай. оладушек стынет. и, кстати, почему мое любимое блюдо – ирландское рагу?  
  
\- я наугад поставил, - признание дается хансолю с трудом.  
  
юта фыркает. подпирает щеку рукой. загадочно смотрит.   
  
хансоль плавится, как мороженое на солнце, но упорно пилит оладушек ножом, подавляя тайное желание смыться отсюда под каким-нибудь наспех придуманным предлогом.   
  
\- как там было-то… я уже и забыл. романтично, а потом? признаться в симпатии? или первый поцелуй?  
  
 _«изыди, ирод»_. вот, что там было.  
  
хансоль маленький (но все же выше юты) и жалкий, а накамото уже доел свои оладушки и теперь готов издеваться, что за человек, карма настигнет его…  
  
\- сначала в кино, - брякает он неожиданно даже для себя самого и откладывает нож с вилкой в сторону, потому что уже физически не может есть.  
  
юта ухмыляется. хорошо быть им, можно ухмыляться в таких ситуациях. хансоль вот на такое не способен.  
  
\- последний ряд, диваны. как тебе?  
  
\- и большой попкорн. соленый, - что он вообще несет, остановите его, зашейте рот, в конце концов.  
  
\- тогда и большая кола. с одной трубочкой. кушай оладушек, хан соло. я переживаю за твое питание.  
  
\- … _принцесса лея_ , - все, финиш.  
  
\- я всегда догадывался, что у тебя все плохо с чувством юмора.   
  
  
  
последний ряд, диваны, и хансоль уже толком не понимает, почему у него распухли губы, наверное, это все соленый попкорн.  
  
который они забыли купить.


End file.
